


wherever you're is the place i belong

by halerry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, F/M, Gashton, gemma styles - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halerry/pseuds/halerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking up for a change... It's beautiful out here, I wish you were here too, or I was there with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever you're is the place i belong

Yeni yıldan 3 gün önce/Londra  
“Looking up for a change... It's beautiful out here, I wish you were here too, or I was there with you”  
Üstümdeki kıyafetleri yavaşça çıkarmaya başladım, bir yandan az önce bitirdiğim telefon konuşmasını ve onun yıktığı morallerimi düşünüyordum ve bir yandan da bornozumla kafa havlumu alıyordum. Bunalmıştım, gerçekten bunalmıştım. Titreyen alt dudağımı ısırdım ama hiçbir şey değiştirmemişti. Tek istediğim yeni yıla onunla girmek iken neden bu kadar zor olmak zorundaydı her şey? Beni istemediği fikri beni bitiriyordu, olasılıkları düşündükçe kalbim paramparça oluyordu.  
Yavaşça banyo kapısını açıp suyun sıcaklığını ayarladım, alt dudağımı ısırmaya devam ediyordum. Üzerimden bornozu çıkarıp astım ve kendimi suyun içine attım.  
Asla sıkıntılar ve sorunlar, kalp kırıklıkları suyla beraber akıp gitmeyecekti. Her geçen gün onun özlemiyle canımın yanmasına izin verirken onun bu derece umursamaz davranmasından nefret etmeye başlamıştım. Sonunda göğsümdeki yumru iyice acıtmaya başladığında göz yaşlarımın akan suyla beraber gitmesine izin verdim. Annem her zaman bir erkeğin beni üzmesine izin vermemem gerektiğini söylerdi ama bu kuralı yıkmıştım ve umurumda da değildi. Seneler sonra ilk defa birine bu derece çabuk bağlanmıştım ve o şeyin mahvolmasına izin vermeyecektim.  
Hıçkırıklarımın içeri gitmemesine dikkat etmiştim ama Harry’nin duyduğunu biliyordum. Eve geldiğinden beri bana neyim olduğunu soruyordu ve ona cevap vermediğinde de şüpheleniyordu.  
Üstüme bornozu sarıp odama doğru ilerledim, bir yandan saçlarımı kurutuyor bir yandan da kafamda Ashton’la kavga ediyordum. Bir yandan onunla tartışırken bir yandan onu öpüyordum, bir çok duyguyu aynı anda yaşamak berbat bir şeydi.  
Üstüme yavaşça rahat bir şeyler geçirip saçlarımı havluyla sardım, odanın kapısını açtığımda Harry ile yüz yüze gelmiştik. “Gem.” Dedi, sesi yumuşaktı. “Evet?”  
“Sen iyi misin? Gözlerin kızarmış.” Gözlerimi devirdim. “Banyodan çıktım Harry, normaldir.”  
“Hayır, sen ağlamışsın.”  
“Bunu anlaman imkansız.”  
“Çok belli, hem sesini duydum.” Onun yanından geçtim, konuşmak istemiyordum. “Gem, bana anlatabilirsin.”  
“Sana ilişki sorunlarımı anlatmayacağım.”  
“Bu demek oluyor ki ilişkinizde problem var? İstersen onu arayabilirim?”  
İğrenirmiş gibi ses çıkardım. “Lisede miyiz? Kendi başıma halledebilirim.”  
“Öyle görünmüyor.”  
Ofladım, onu odamın kapısının önünde bırakarak uzaklaştım. Tekrar alt dudağımı dişledin, en son istediğim şey kardeşimin önünde ağlamaktı.  
*  
“so close but so far away.”  
Yemek masasında durmadan telefona bakıyor oluşum annem ve robini durmadan rahatsız ediyordu, en azından kasıldıklarını rahatlıkla fark edebiliyordum. 16 yaşındaki ergenler gibi davrandığımın farkındaydım ama elimde değildi. Harry fark etmemiş gibi yemeğini yiyordu ama onun da bunu fark etmemesi imkansızdı. En sonunda dayanamayarak telefonu cebime koydum, saat farkı her şeyi bitiriyordu. Büyük ihtimal şu an uyuyordu ya da sahilde diğerleriyle takılıyordu. Beni umursamadan. Beni görmezden gelerek.  
Çatal bıçağı tabağımın kenarına bıraktım, yemek yiyecek halim kalmamıştı. Diğer üç aile bireyimi masada yalnız bırakarak salona doğru geçtim, televizyonun kumandasını elime aldım. Telefonumu cebimden çıkarmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Birkaç kanalı geçtikten sonra bir müzik kanalında video klip çıkınca durakladım.  
Bisikleti ile garaja doğru giden Ashton, saçlarının arasından geçen rüzgar… gözlerimin buğulandığını bilmek de başka bir iğrenç duyguydu. Elim kanalı değiştirmeye varmıyordu, kumanda bir anda elimden eriyip gitmişti sanki. Sonuna kadar oturup tüm klibi izlemeye koyuldum. Şarkının sözleri içime işlerken geldiğim halin berbatlığının farkında bile değildim. Oradaydı, baterisine vuruyordu, bakıyordu, nefes alıyordu. Bu kadar yakın ama uzak olmak içimi bitiriyordu.  
En sonunda televizyon kanalı değiştiğinde odaya giren Harry’nin kanalı değiştirdiğini anladım. Bana imalı bir şekilde bakıyordu. “gerçekten ilişkinde bir sorun yokmuş. Vay be.” Sesindeki ima iyice sinirlerimi alt üst etmişti, yanıma gelip bir kolunu omzuma attı ve beni göğsüne çekti. “istersen o sik kafalıya dersini verebilirim.” Gözümden akan bir damla yaşı sildim ve güldüm. “kendim halledebilirim.”  
“sorun ne? Ayrıldınız mı?”  
“Hayır, ayrılmış olsak en azından bir şeyler kesin olur.”  
“Nasıl yani?”  
“Son zamanlarda tartışıyoruz, onun buraya gelmemesi ya da beni yanına çağırmaması içimi yiyor. Her an birimiz bitirelim diyeceğiz ve hangimiz olacak orası muamma.”  
Harry kıkırdadı. “Lisede değiliz diyorsun ama bu tam bir lise dramı.”  
Ona bir tane geçirdim. “Hayır değil. Başıma bunu saran sen ve senin aptal grubundu.”  
“Tamam elimde olsa ben de geçen sene seni tura filan davet etmezdim. Kusura bakma.”  
Gülümsedim. “Minnettarım.”  
Robin ve annem içeri girip koltuklara kurulduğunda ne Harry ne ben bir şey demiştik. Annem kardeşimle olan bu yakınlığıma gülümsüyordu, ben de bir süre kendimi kardeşimin kocaman kollarının arasında kurularak geçirdim. Kollarının arasında olduğum kişinin Ashton olması için çok şey verirdim ama Holmes Chapel-Sidney arası fark çok fazlaydı. Cebimde titreyen telefonumu elime aldım, bir süre onun orada olduğunu unutmuştum. Kilidi kaydırdım, 2 kelime tüm gecemi yine mahvetmeye ve beni duygudan duyguya sokmaya yetmişti: “Seni özledim.”  
*  
“another timezone takin’ me away from you”  
Ashton’la bir süre mesajlaştıktan sonra dayanamayıp beni aramıştı. Facetime açtım, büyük ihtimal sahildeydi çünkü yüzüne güneş vuruyordu, kafasında bir adet hasır şapka vardı ve çenesinde sakallar çıkmıştı. En son gördüğümden çok daha güzeldi, midemde bir kasılma hissettim. Onu gerçekten özlemiştim.  
“Bebeğim.” Dedi, sesi neşeli geliyordu. Benim ne halde olduğumun ne önemi vardı, en azından o mutluydu. “Seni özledim.”  
“Bende seni.” Dedim yavaşça, odam da diğerleri, en azından Harry, duymaması için kısık sesle konuşuyordum. Duysa bir sorun yoktu ama bir sürü soru sormasını istemiyordum.  
“Şu anda Sidney sahilindeyim, Luke, Cal! Gemma ile konuşuyorum, bir şeyler demek ister misiniz?” Arka plandan gelen “Merhaba dediğimizi söyle.” Seslerine kıkırdadım. “Michael yok mu?”  
“Evde League of Legends oynamayı tercih etti. Luke ısrar etti ama o tersledi.”  
Güldüm, ilk defa gülmüştüm. Gözleri daha da parlıyordu, bir an gözlerim dudaklarına kaydı. O dudakları nasıl da özlemiştim. Bir süre sessizce bakıştık, ona bakmak gibi olmuyordu. Boş boş telefon ekranına bakıyordum. “Ne zaman Londra’ya dönüyorsun?” diye sordum sonunda,onunla olmak istiyordum ama olamıyordum, en azından bunu sorabileyim. “Bilmiyorum, programa bakmam lazım.” Esnedim, bana karşı olan tutumu siniri bozuyordu ve yorgunluk çökmüştü. “Orada saat kaç?” diye sordu. Telefonumun ekranına baktım. “Sabahın ikisi.”  
“Yorgun görünüyorsun.”  
“Öyleyim.”  
“Uyu bebeğim, iyi geceler.”  
“Pekala.” Dedim sessizce. “İyi eğlenceler.”  
“Teşekkürler. Seni seviyorum.”  
“Bende seni.”  
Yüzümde aptal bir sırıtış olmasına rağmen kalbim kırıktı, telefonu kapadım ve yatakta iki büklüm halde uyumaya çalıştım.  
*  
“if what we had was real how could you be fine cause im not fine at all.”  
İnternet haberlerinde gezinirken ve bir yandan da gizlice Ashton’ın neler yaptığına bakarken iyice streslenmiştim. Luke ve Calum’la beraberdi, kızlarla havuz partisindeydi, hayranlarlaydı. Benim 12 saatlik uykumda bir sürü şey yapmıştı. Tweetlerinden, fotoğraflarından anlam çıkarmaya çalışıyordum, bir şeyler anlamaya çalışıyordum. Nasıl bu kadar rahat olabiliyordu, aramızda miller vardı ama o hala beni görmezlikten geliyordu. Beni özlediğini söylüyordu ama bunun üstüne herhangi bir şey yapmıyordu.  
“Hazırlan.” Dedi bir ses, irkilerek sayfayı değiştirdim. Oda kapısında kollarını çaprazlamış halde duran Harry bana bakıyordu. “Hadi, çabuk. Yaklaşık 3 saatimiz var.”  
“Neyden bahsediyorsun sen?”  
“Bruce’u aradım.”  
Kaşlarımı çattım. “Bruce?”  
“Yönetimden biri. One Direction jetini ayarladı.”  
“Yani?”  
“Avutralya’ya gidiyoruz Gemma.” Gözlerimi kocaman açtım, hızlı bir şekilde oturduğum yerden kalktım. “Ne demek Avustralya’ya gidiyoruz?”  
“Bak bu Ashtonla olan olayın iyice sinirimi bozmaya başladı, ayrılacaksanız da bunu düzgün yapın. Seni böyle görmek sinir bozucu yeni yıla bu suratla girmek istemezsin hem. Şimdi hazırlan da yola çıkalım.”  
Kalbim hızlıca atarken Harry’e baktım. “Sen ciddi misin?”  
“Of! Evet Gemma. Hadi!”  
Neredeyse uçarak yatağımın altındaki bavulumu çıkardım, yazlık kıyafetlerle birkaç parça kışlık kıyafeti içine fırlattım. O anda gerçekten her mevsimden bir şeyler koydum, ne olacağı umurumda değildi. Şarj aletimi, kulaklığımı, birkaç parça iç çamaşırımı, her ihtimale karşı birkaç geceliği ve fotoğraf makinemi için tıkıştırdım. Harry’nin bu iyiliğine şaşırmıştım, Ashton ile olan ilişkime hep göz devirirdi çünkü.  
Mutlu olmak umuduyla bavulumu sürükledim ve aşağı kata indim.  
*  
“you and i, we don’t wanna be like them.”  
Uçak havada süzülürken Harry üstünü değiştirmiş halde eşyalarını bavulunun içine tıkıyordu. Bacaklarımı kendime çekmiş halde zaman geçiriyordum, teknik olarak şu an Avustralyadaydık. Jetlagı fena yiyecektim, saat farkı beni aptal edecekti ama gerçekten Ashton’la yüzleşmek istiyordum. Hislerimi söyleyecek ve kötü sona kendimi hazırlayacaktım ama tüm yol boyunca kafamda planladığım şeylerin hiç birinin gerçekleşmeyeceğini biliyordum. Şu anda diğer kızların ne hissettiğini biliyordum, Perrie, Sophia ya da Eleanor ama onların tek artı yanı sevdikleri adamların ne olursa olsun onları seviyor olmasıydı oysa bizim ilişkimiz inişli çıkışlıydı. Onun için hiç olmadığım kadar sabrediyordum, diğer herkesten farklıydık. Yaşın, ortamın ya da mesafelerin bize engel olmasına izin vermemiştik ve birkaç saat sonra uçak indiğinde ve ben onun karşısına çıktığımda her şeyi söyleyecektim. Tüm kalbimdeki hislerimi dökecektim ve acıtsa da acıtmasa da bu olacaktı. “Bir şey söyleyeceğim.” Dedi Harry, elindeki dergiyi karıştırıyordu. “Ne kadar siz iki şapşalın ilişkisi umurumda bile olmasa da itiraf etmeliyim ki Ashton seni seviyor.”  
“Nasıl yani?”  
“Bak, gittiğimizde neyle karşılaşacağını bilmiyorsun. Ama ben o bakışı Ashton’da gördüm Gem. Geçen sene tura geldiğinde, o salonda ağzına pizza tıkıp bilgisayar oyunu oynarken sen odaya girmiştin ve o neredeyse boğuluyordu. O bakışı ben gördüm. Sana Tanrıçaymışsın gibi bakıyordu. Ve daha sonra senle konuşmak için çabaladı, seni sordu, en azından bana sormadı. Niall’dan yardım istedi filan, gerçekten seni ilk gördüğü andan beri sana bir şeyler hissediyordu. Bunu söylemeyi sevmesem de aranızın iyi olmasını istiyorum.” Gülümsedim. “Harold, bu bana yararı olmasa da teşekkürler.”  
“Tek isteğim mutlu olman Gem.”  
Uçaktan indik, hava sıcaktı. Daha dün Londra’da dönerken şu an hava sımsıcak halde bizi sarıyordu. Saçlarımı tepeden topladım çünkü terlemeye karşı bir şeyler yapmalıydım.  
Harry pilota teşekkür etti, beraber yavaşça kimseye görünmemek üzere bavullarla havaalanından çıkmaya çalıştık. Birkaç kız şapşal erkek kardeşimi tanımıştı sanki ama tereddütte kalmışlardı çünkü Harry bayağı iyi gizleniyordu. “ashton’ın evinin nerde olduğunu biliyor musun?” diye sordu bana. Omzumu silktim. “adres olarak bilmiyorum.” Harry hızlıca gözlerini devirdi ve arka cebindeki telefonunu çıkarıp mesajlaşmaya başladı.  
“Mesajlaşmanın sırası mı?”  
“Niall’a adres soruyorum.”  
“Niall ev adresini mi biliyor?”  
“Güven bana hepimizin ev adresini cep numarasını ve geri kalan her şeyi ezbere biliyor.”  
Havaalanı önündeki taksiyi çevirdik, Harry’nin cep telefonunu alıp adama gösterdim. “Bu adrese lütfen.” Adam birkaç saniye ekrana baktı ve daha sonra arabayı sürmeye başladı.  
Ne etrafı izleyecek ne de akşamın güzelliğine bakacak halim vardı. Saat büyük ihtimal gecenin onbiri filandı, etraf karanlıktı. Taksiyi süren şöför aynadan durmadan Harry’e bakıyordu. Tam ağzını açacak kapatıyordu. Gözlerimi devirdim, her yerde ama her yerde aynı olay vardı.  
Bacağımı titretiyordum, sabırsızlanıyordum. Kalbim ağzımda atıyordu bir an önce yolların bitmesini bekliyordum. Avustralya aslında güzeldi ama şu an tek dileğim Ashton’dı. Evde mi değil mi onu bile bilmiyordum, yeni yıla 1 gün kala partinin tekinde içmemesini diliyordum.  
“Hey Gem, geldik.” Sesine karşı araba kapısını hızla açtım, Harry bavul ve ücret işlerini halledebilirdi. Irwinlerin olabileceğini düşündüğüm ve tanıdık gelen eve baktım, posta kutusunda adları yazıyordu. Üzerinden 1 yıl geçmesine rağmen mahalle hala aynı mahalleydi, büyük evin bahçesinin kapısını açtım ve kapı önünde durakladım.  
Ne yapıyordum ben?  
Ashton için ülke ve hatta kıta değiştirmiştim, kafam dönüyordu ve yorgundum ama bir o kadar da kalbim kırıktı. Onu özlüyordum ama onun beni umursamaması beni bitiriyordu. Ve bu son şansımdı, ya onunla olan her şeyimi bitirecektim ya da ilişkimiz denen şeyi düzeltecektim. “hadi kapıyı çal.” Dedi Harry “ben ileri de beklerim.”  
“nasıl görünüyorum?”  
“berbat! Kesinlikle sana bayılacak.”  
“göt kafalı.” Kıkırdamasına aldırış etmedim ve sakin bir şekilde zili çaldım.  
Bir süre ses gelmedi, o süre boyunca da ben kalp krizi geçiriyordum. Kalbim küt küt atıyordu ama ses hala yoktu ama bir süre sonra ayak adımlarını duydum ve sonunda kapı açıldı.  
Karşımda Lauren duruyordu, beni görünce önce afalladı ve sonra gülümsedi. “Gemma?”  
“Merhaba Lauren!”dedim sesim olduğum durumdan çok daha neşeli çıkmıştı. Bana sarıldı, o da ne olduğunu anlamamıştı. Kocaman gülümsemesi ile geri çekildi, en son gördüğümden bu yana büyümüş ve boyu uzamıştı, saçları daha da uzamıştı. “Ashton evde mi?” diye sordum, Lauren daha da gülümsedi. “Evet.” Dedi, içimde bir şeyler kıpırdandı. Bu kadar yakınlaşmış olamazdık.  
“Heeeey Ashton! “ diye bağırdı içeri doğru. “Misafirin var!” Ashton’ın sesi uzaktan kulağıma kadar geldi, ki bu kalbimin daha da hızlı atmasına ve heyecanlanmama sebep olmuştu. İçeri koşup boynuna atlamamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum ama tüm durgunluğumu korumam gerekiyordu. “Geldim!” dedi o ses, Lauren kapıdan çekildi ve karşımda Ashton belirdi. Üzerinde bir tank top vardı, altında bir şort vardı ve ayakları çıplaktı. Saçlarını bir kenara çekmişti, sakalları belirginleşmiş ve yüzünde bir anda bir sırıtış oluşmuştu. Gözleri benimkilerle buluştu, ne tepki vereceğini merak ediyor ve bir anda gözlerinde özlem ışığı gördüğümü sanıyordum.  
“gemma” dedi sessizce ve beni kendine çekip sarıldı. Başını boynuma gömdü, bende kollarımı beline doladım. Onun kolları boynumda dolanmış halde beni kendine yapıştırmıştı, boynumu öpüyordu. Onu o kadar özlemiştim ki, hafif ter kokusuna karışmış parfümünü duyabiliyordum. Bana sıkıca yapışmış haldeydi, beni özlemiş gibiydi. Bir süre öyle durduk. “sen ağlıyor musun?” diye sordu, o zaman fark etmemiştim ağladığımı. “hayır.” Dedim ama ağlıyordum, en azından sessiz bir şekilde ağlıyordum. Kafasını geri çekti, elleriyle yüzümü kavradı. Baş parmaklarıyla yanaklarımdaki yaşları sildi ve gözlerini gözlerime dikti. “bebeğim, neden ağlıyorsun?”  
Hiçbir şey söylemedim, beni kendine çekip öptüğünde o her şeyi söylemişti bile. Beni sertçe öpmeye başladı, kendine çekmiş bir halde çılgınca dudaklarını dudaklarımda gezdiriyor ve dilini dilime doluyordu. Tutkusu, özlemi, aşkı. Bu kadar kendimizi kaptırmışken bu konuşmanın sonu nereye varacak bilmiyordum bile.  
“Ashton” dedim geri çekilerek. “konuşmalıyız.”  
“içeri gel.” Dedi “bu kadar yol geldin.”  
“bu yolu konuşmak için geldik.”  
“geldik?”  
“harry’de burada.” Harry arkamdan çıktı ve gülümsedi. “merhaba.” Saçlarımı düzelttim, Harry yanımıza yaklaştı. Ashton bir anda gerilmişti, Harry’e gülümsedi.  
“Konuşmalıyız Ash.” Dedim çünkü zamanım yoktu. Ashton kafasını salladı. “Tamam konuşalım.”  
*  
“and this is everything i didn’t say”  
Sahilde elele yürüyorduk. Yorgunluğum bir anda gitmişti, havanın güzelliği ve yanımda Ashton’ın oluşu jetlag filan almıştı benden. Ashton beni kollarına aldı bir kez daha, alnımdan öptü. Ona belinden sarıldım, dudaklarıma minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Bir yere oturduk, etrafta çok insan yok gibi duruyordu.  
“Benimle ne konuşacaktın?” dedi Ashton, hala elleri ellerimi sarmıştı. Ne diyeceğimi bilemez halde durdum, derin nefes aldım ve konuştum: “Ashton, biz ne olacağız?”  
Bana baktı, kaşları çatılmıştı ama bakışları yumuşaktı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”  
“Tek istediğim seninle yıl başını geçirmekti ve eğer beni istemiyorsan söyleyebilirsin. Senin hakkında her şeye saygı duyuyorum ama sadece biraz daha benim olmanı istiyorum. İnan bana bu şey o kadar zor ki, bu baskı…”  
“bebeğim” dedi, sesi titriyordu. “Seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun.”  
“Sevmek ayrı, sevgiye katlanmak ayrı Ash.”  
“bu kadar yolu bunun için mi geldin?”  
“Bu beni bitiriyordu.” Dedim, kafamı öne düşürdüm. Eliyle yanağımı okşadı ve yüzüne bakmaya zorladı beni. “Gerçekten tüm yolu bunun için mi geldin?” Yavaşça başımı salladım, beni tuttu ve dudaklarımı öptü.  
“Bu ne içindi?”  
“Bu kadar yolu ilişkimizi düzeltmek ve sıkıntını bana vurman için gelmenden dolayı. Hiç kimse böyle bir şeye benim için katlanmamıştı.”  
Gülümsedim.” Bu ne demek oluyor?”  
“Bebeğim, seni özledim. Sadece zamana ihtiyacım vardı. Seni tüm dünyaya duyurmak, olacakların sana vereceği zarar ve diğerleri… seni seviyorum ama işim yüzünden benden ayrılmanı da istemiyorum.”  
“Ayrılmam ki.”  
“Biliyorum ama sadece korkuyorum. Nereye gidersem gideyim sonum hep sen olacaksın bebeğim.”  
“Ash.” Dedim dudağımı ısırdım. Yüzümün her yanını öpmeye başladı. “Seni seviyorum Gemma, bu hiç değişmedi. Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum. Ve sik kafalı davransam da beni seveceğini biliyorum ama bazen elimde olmuyor.”  
“Bazen sik kafalı oluyorsun.” Dedim gülerek. Kafasını salladı. “Biliyorum. Ve seni seviyorum. Yanında olamadığım için özür dilerim, söz veriyorum bundan sonra olacağım.” Beni bir kez daha öptü, ona inanıyordum. Öpüşmemiz gittikçe derinleşmeye başladı, Ashton beni oturduğum yerden kaldırdı ve kucağına oturttu. Bacaklarımı onun beline doladım ve öpmeye devam ettim, bir eli kalçamda diğer eli ise göğsümün üstünde sıkıyordu. Dudaklarımdan inleme kaçtı, ne kadar ay olmuştu. 4? 6?  
“Babacık seni istiyor.” Dedi Ash, inledim. “Burada mı?”  
“Burada olmaz. Eve gidiyoruz.” Dedi. “seni ne kadar uzun zamandır istediğimi bilemezsin.” Beni bir anda kucakladı, kasları gerilmişti ve bunu hissedebiliyordum.  
“Siktir.” Dedi, sertleştiğini hissedebiliyordum çünkü. “Eve kadar bekleyemeyeceğim.”  
“İleri de bir kulübe var.” Dedim kıkırdamama engel olamayacak. Kulübeye doğru baktı ve sırıttı. “Babacık bunu beğendi.” Beni yere indirme gereği bile duymadan kulübeye yol aldı, kapısını tekmeledi. Bu bir sahil güvenlik kulübesiydi ve şansımıza açıktı, içeri de bir masa, sandalye ve can simitleri, yelekleri vardı.  
“Soyun.” Dedi hızla. Tahrik oluşum bir yana hızla üstümdeki tişörtü çıkardım ve sütyenimle kaldım. Beni öpmeye başladı, göbeğimin üstünden göğüslerime doğru ıslak öpücükler koyuyordu ve en sonunda dudaklarımı buldu. Bir yandan göğsümü sıkıyor bir yandan beni öpüyordu, göğsümü sıktığı elini aşağı doğru indirdi ve şortumun içinden ıslanmış olan noktamı buldu. Bir parmağını yavaşça içime ittirince inledim, ikinci parmağında çığlık attım.  
Bir hamle de masanın üstüne çıktı ve şortumla sütyenimi çıkardı, onun ne ara soyunduğunu bile bilmiyordum. Beni sertçe öpmeye devam ediyordu. Bu gece uzun olacaktı.  
** **  
“i cant forget my english love affair.”  
Yatağında uzanırken bacaklarım onunkilere sarılmıştı, elleri salmış olduğum saçlarında geziyordu, kulağıma minik minik melodiler fısıldıyordu. “seni seviyorum.” Dedi bir kez daha, bunu her söylediğinde ayrı tutkulu oluyordu. Ve mırıldanmaya devam etti. “the Picture burnin’ in my brain, kissin’ in the rain. i cant forget my english love affair.


End file.
